This invention relates to sewing machines for sewing monograms, or the like, and more particularly to such sewing machines having the capability of automatically feeding the work piece in the lateral, or transverse direction as well as in the longitudinal direction. Such sewing machines are well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,462, issued Jan. 23, 1979 to Brown the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Such sewing machines utilize a presser foot which exerts a very light pressure on the work piece in an effort to compromise between, on the one hand, the need for sufficient pressure to enable feeding in the longitudinal direction and, on the other hand, the need for little or no pressure while feeding in the transverse direction. Such a compromise is, of course, not ideal and results in reduced performance in both directions of feed. Additionally, the work piece has a tendency to rotate somewhat depending on the characteristics of the individual sewing machine.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a work piece feed mechanism for a sewing machine wherein appropriate pressure is exerted on the work piece by the presser foot for feeding in the longitudinal direction and the pressure is removed for feeding in the transverse direction.
It is another object of this invention to provide a work piece feed mechanism for a sewing machine wherein the work piece is constrained from rotation during the sewing operation.